The instant invention relates generally to machines for putting screw caps onto containers and more specifically it relates to an improved cap disc air clutch mechanism which provides air pressure to adjust the mechanism to sense the torque between a cap and the neck of a container.
There are available various conventional machines for putting screw caps onto containers which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.